Bête Rousse
by Aelle-L
Summary: S'il devait être sincère et Merlin soit loué, son frère et elle ont rompu depuis plus de cinq ans, donc il peut l'être, Charlie n'a jamais vraiment porté Hermione Granger dans son cœur. Il n'a jamais compris quel était le truc à propos d'elle. Pourquoi tout le monde l'adorait autant. (... heureusement Hermione a toujours été un excellent professeur)


Hello vous,

De retour pour me jouer un mauvais tour Lil'C m'a demandé de lui écrire un Charlie/Hermione et comme je ne peux pas lui dire non, je me suis retrouvée à taper ce monstre d'OS de plus de douze mille mots. Ce fut un vrai challenge parce que je suis de celles pour qui Charlie était asexué, le garçon qui n'aimait que les dragons… mais comme Lil transforme en or tout ce qu'elle touche je me suis découverte une passion pour Charlie.

Pour le contexte, je ne voulais pas blesser mortellement Ron (même si Lil elle le fait sublimement bien dans Menteuse), du coup cet OS tient compte du tome sept mais pas de l'épilogue.

Je vous embrasse,

A-L

* * *

Bête Rousse.

Santander. Grande ville moyenne. Grise. Bord de mer. Pas la méditerranée, l'océan atlantique. De bon gout. Humidité.

Tout y est. Tout ce qu'il y a de l'Angleterre mais en Espagne. Mais vous savez ce qu'il n'y a pas à Santander ? Ce dont on est en pénurie dans tout l'Espagne ? Non, non, Hermione ne pense pas à la crise monétaire ou à l'inflation du prix du cœur de dragon, non ! Elle parle des rouquins. Pas un rouquin. Pas même un cheveux blond vénitien. Le bonheur à Santander.

Bien sûr, elle ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol, bien sûr, elle n'a pris que des pulls alors qu'on est en été comme une guignole, bien sûr, elle est partie sans le dire à personne et Harry doit être pris d'une folie folle, bien sûr, son boss va lui envoyer une beuglante qui va exploser en farandole… Elle va se sentir mal, elle ne peut plus respirer. Avant de s'évanouir elle a juste le temps de dire « foutu Weasley ».

Et vous en conviendrez, ce ne serait pas des derniers mots adéquats pour la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération. Mais Hermione, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas brillé. Alors elle a tout quitté.

Santander, pour l'heure il faudra que ça rime avec bonheur.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie Weasley à trois ans, parlant beaucoup trop vite pour son âge, commençant une phrase et la finissant par une autre, jamais assis, avant d'apprendre à marcher il a appris à courir, depuis il ne sait plus s'arrêter, il court à l'oral, quand on lui demande à quoi il pense il ne sait jamais quoi répondre, tout va trop vite. Imagine Charlie à trois ans, une boule d'énergie. Maintenant imagine un précipice, il va vite, très vite, beaucoup trop vite, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant sa chute._

* * *

Elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle n'a jamais su où se mettre, de toute manière. Petite, elle ne parvenait jamais à bien s'asseoir, droite sur la chaise, sans bouger, ses jambes étaient toujours trop longues, ses coudes trop glissants. À son entrée à Poudlard, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, les mettre devant ses dents trop grandes ou les lever pour prendre la parole, il n'y a que sa bouche qui n'ait jamais fonctionné. Et encore à la puberté, quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses seins, de ses hanches, sa bouche la trahissait sans cesse. Elle pensait qu'elle avait dépassé ce stade, qu'elle avait une place dans le monde maintenant. Une place magique dans le monde magique.

Et la voilà qui se retrouve à remercier le petit couple de vacanciers français venu passer sa retraite sur la côte espagnole de l'avoir rattrapé quand elle s'est évanouie – tout ça parce qu'elle a croisé son ex aux Trois Balais une heure plus tôt et qu'il l'a accusé d'être une gourgandine. À croire que sa bouche à lui n'a jamais atteint la puberté. Foutu Weasley.

Il lui semble qu'il y a une communauté sorcière en marge de la ville, mais elle ne sait pas si elle veut s'y mêler. Un peu comme le sang. Autant qu'elle reste dans la bourbe. Elle a repéré un hôtel sur la cote avant de tomber.

Elle loue une chambre avec vue sur la mer. Du bureau elle regarde sa lettre pour Harry s'envoler, surplomber l'horizon. Il ne comprendra pas. Il ne comprendra pas son besoin d'air frais, Hermione après tout c'est la fille qui a envie que de l'air poussiéreux d'une bibliothèque.

Il a compris qu'après toutes ses formations au ministère elle ne l'intègre pas, qu'elle ne veuille pas d'un poste honorifique après la guerre. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi elle était partie travailler avec Malfoy, de tous les hommes sur terre. Il a compris qu'elle devienne journaliste et monte son groupe de presse avec les sœurs Greengrass, il l'a soutenu. Il n'a pas compris qu'elle finisse par apprécier ses collègues. Il a compris pourquoi elle a choisi son travail plutôt que Ron, il y a cinq ans maintenant. Parce qu'au fond, Harry, bien avant elle, bien avant tous savait qu'Hermione Granger voulait plus de la vie. Mais il ne comprendra pas qu'elle laisse le dehors des sentiers battus pour lesquels elle a combattu. _Tout ça pour ça, Hermione ?_ Elle espère qu'il ne s'en voudra pas de l'avoir toujours soutenu. Le garçon avec qui elle a survécu. Grâce à qui elle a survécu. Elle a loué une chambre avec vue sur la mer alors elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne voit que des flammes.

Un dragon.

En colère.

Merlin, quelle journée ! Dire que ce matin elle avait juste prévu d'acheter du thé et de rentrer faire ses mots croisés en observant le Londres sorcier enrhumé.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie Weasley à dix-huit ans, faisant face à son premier dragon, son esprit allant à mille à l'heure comme toujours, il voit tout du dragon, sa queue, ses yeux, ses dents, son museau, il est sublime, mais Charlie n'a jamais su se concentrer, jamais pu, alors quand le hibou est arrivé il s'est jeté sur lui et le dragon lui a donné un coup de griffe au visage. Imagine Charlie dans l'infirmerie pour la première fois assis, réalisant qu'il est bien loin de chez lui en lisant les mots de Ron. Imagine Charlie découvrant que son frère qu'il a laissé jouant sur des balais mécaniques se ballade seul la nuit avec des dragons. Imagine Charlie dépourvu de jalousie qu'il fasse tout cela bien avant lui mais rempli de fierté. Imagine Charlie heureux de voir que Ron a déjà des amis, qu'il n'est pas cassé, qu'il n'est pas comme lui._

* * *

Hermione Granger a travaillé avec Draco Malfoy la majeure partie des six dernières années, alors merci beaucoup, elle sait à quoi ressemble un dragon en colère. Ses narines se dilatent. Ses pupilles éclatent. Sa bouche devient écarlate. Et à ce stade, si vous êtes en tort, vous vous cachez sous le bureau avec des bonbons de Bertille sans faire de crochet. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir fait grand tort à ce dragon étant donné qu'on ne lui a pas présenté de dragon à offenser depuis Norberta. Elle ne manque pas pour autant de se cacher sous la table à écrire après avoir lancé un sort _protego_ sur la cote. Bien évidemment, quelques secondes plus tard, le temps que sa nature prenne le pas sur son instinct de survie, elle se souvient que si elle a porté du rouge et or pendant six ans ce n'est pas parce que ça lui allait bien au teint mais parce qu'elle a du courage liquide qui coule dans son sein, alors elle se précipite dehors.

Les moldus continuent de marcher sans se rendre compte de la présence du monstre essayant de briser les barrières magiques d'Hermione. Essayons de briser les barrières magiques d'Hermione étant un jeu habituellement jouable que par Ron Weasley et Daphné Greengrass. Espérons que ce dragon est flatté. De plus près, elle peut voir que c'est un norvégien à crête. Destinée, quand tu nous tiens. Elle n'est pas sure mais…

Quoi, bien sûr qu'elle est sure ! Elle est Hermione Granger. Elle peut se laisser à douter de son apparence ou de sa moralité mais pas de son intelligence, par les caleçons sales de Merlin ! C'est un norvégien à crête. Le seul dragon capable de nager. En 1802, au bord de la Norvège l'un d'eux a été capable d'attraper une baleine avec une seule griffe. Mais s'ils ont une grande force physique ils sont beaucoup plus réceptifs aux sorts que les autres dragons, si seulement un autre sorcier était là pour l'aider, elle pourrait lever sa barrière le temps de lui lancer un sort de…

Hermione n'a jamais été une grande fan de prouesses aériennes, mais après être sortie avec l'un des plus grands attrapeurs de son siècle deux fois (oui deux fois, non elle ne veut pas en parler, bien sur Krum et elle sont restés bons amis) elle sait reconnaître un as du balai quand elle en voit un. Et le jeune homme qui vient d'apparaître sur son éclair de feu comme par enchantement et de paralyser le Norvégien est sans aucun doute un as du balai. Ah et aussi son ex futur beau-frère. Elle avait prié pour un sorcier, pas pour un Weasley. Le orange c'est infectieux.

 _Bonsoir, Charlie Weasley._

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie à douze ans volant pour la première fois sous les couleurs du griffon, autorisé pour une fois à aller à fond, ayant l'impression d'avoir trouvé une place à sa façon, rempli d'une toute nouvelle passion. Imagine Charlie capable de se concentrer pour la toute première fois, être capable de faire une seule chose à la fois, être capable d'être comme ses frères pour une fois, être capable d'entrevoir un futur où en lui-même il pourrait avoir foi. Imagine le reposer le pied à terre, réentendre toutes ses voix dans sa tête, toutes ses pensées se croiser, tous ses muscles s'agiter. Imagine Charlie comprendre qu'il sera toujours agité, habité, en hyper action, jamais en paix. Imagine qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de pleurer, l'escalier de son esprit avait déjà ailleurs où l'emmener._

* * *

S'il devait être sincère et Merlin soit loué, son frère et elle ont rompu depuis plus de cinq ans, donc il peut l'être, Charlie n'a jamais vraiment porté Hermione Granger dans son cœur. Il n'a jamais compris quel était le truc à propos d'elle. Pourquoi tout le monde l'adorait autant. Qu'un Percy s'en énamoure, rien d'étonnant, ils sont tous les deux aussi coincés, que Bill l'apprécie, pourquoi pas, Bill a toujours eu un coté préfet prospère malgré tous ses piercing, Ron aurait pu être une énigme, mais il a grandi avec elle, une fois qu'on survit à la première vague d'ennui… Mais Fred ? Georges ? Ginny ? Il n'a jamais compris qu'ils puissent considérer cette mademoiselle je-sais-tout imbue d'elle-même et sans humour comme une membre de la famille.

Mais après tout, Charlie il en fait encore partie de cette famille ?

Il est parti trop loin, trop longtemps et quand il est revenu il y avait un petit garçon mal coiffé portant ses vêtement et une gamine lisant dans son coin. On l'avait remplacé. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au sauveur de l'humanité alors restait la petite trop célébrée. Il n'avait aucune obligation de l'aimer.

Mais aujourd'hui il pourrait l'embrasser !

Sans son aide toute la cité aurait été décimée. Elle les a tous sauvé. Charlie, malgré tout ça est un bon gars, il ne lui demandera pas ce qu'elle fait là.

Après tout il le sait déjà.

Lui aussi un jour à quitter son petit coin. Il lui propose une bière à la place, elle a l'air d'en avoir besoin. Il sait que même à des milliers de kilomètres, le bleu à l'âme de l'orange n'est jamais loin.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie à six ans essayant d'adopter toutes les bêtes qu'il trouve, se baladant toujours accompagné de son chat à trois pattes, de son gnome aveugle, sa sourie sans queue et son chiot à l'oreille collé. Imagine Charlie les trouvant tous sublimes et ne comprenant pas les regards méchants des habitants du village. Imagine le, cachant sa tribu de sa mère la nuit avec ses petits frères, parce que c'est presque lui l'aîné, donc c'est presque lui qui commande et que t'facon maman aime pas les rapporteurs et Bill a dit qu'il pouvait ! Imagine le debout dans le pré de son voisin à côté de son cheval, trouvant une sérénité auprès des animaux, il commence à comprendre qu'il ne trouvera pas ça auprès des hommes. Imagine le raconter ses histoires insensées sans début ni fin où des licornes chevauchent des taureaux parce que la princesse avait faim mais que le comte avait soif._

* * *

À lire les lettres de Ginny et Harry ( _Hermione a réussi à faire dormir James en moins de dix minutes et sans utiliser la crème magique de sommeil de tante Muriel ! Cette fille est un cadeau du ciel_ ), les articles sur elle dans la presse ( _Mlle Hermione Granger, connu pour son implication dans la dernière guerre et son amitié avec le sauveur, a tenu aujourd'hui un discours sur l'égalité des créature magiques devant le sénat. Le ministre a déclaré à sa sortie, je cite : « cette fille est un don du ciel »_ ), les missives de sa mère ( _Oh ! Seule ma petite Hermione pourrait sauver notre petit Ron. J'espère toujours qu'elle le reprendra, cette fille est un don du ciel !_ ) les publicité pour son groupe d'édition ( _Malfoy-Granger-Greengrass : le don du ciel sur vos feuilles_ ) – il a oublié qu'elle est à proportions humaines. Elle est jolie. Sans plus. Mignonne passe-partout. Il ne la remarquerait pas dans la rue. Ils se dirigent vers le bar et personne ne la remarque. Rien en elle ne marque. Elle n'est pas ce qu'il chercherait dans la rue. Ils avancent en silence. Cheveux marrons, yeux marrons, fringue marrons, rien de bien folichon. Cette fille manque de feu. L'orange elle ne fait que le tutoyer. Pour Charlie, la seule fois que le ciel a fait un don, c'était les dragons.

Plus tard, en lui tenant la porte du bistrot tandis qu'elle lève ses yeux pour le remercier, il se rend compte que ses iris ne sont pas tout à fait marrons. Enfin, ils sont marrons, mais plusieurs marrons. Plusieurs teintes. Plusieurs nuances. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, les mots c'était le truc de Fred. À chacun sa spécialité chez les Weasley. Même mort on ne pique pas les affaires de son frère. Alors quand il est encore vivant, on regarde par terre. C'est presque un soulagement, après ça, de constater que ses cheveux sont d'un châtain uniforme. Ils ne sont plus sauvage mais bien rangés dans leur haute queue de cheval, à son image. Bien qu'il doute qu'Hermione Granger n'ait jamais été sauvage.

Ils s'assoient sur des banquettes un peu excentrées, comme pour chercher à se cacher d'étrangers qui ne les auraient même pas remarqué. Le silence ne le gêne pas, il n'a jamais rien eu à lui dire. La dernière fois qui lui a parlé c'était pour aller chercher le reste des affaires de Ron à son appartement. Elle lui avait proposé du thé. Toujours bien élevée. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'aussi dévasté qu'il soit, Ron venait d'échapper à une vie à s'ennuyer. Rescapé. Miraculé. Et il était là sur son canapé à pleurer. Charlie, lui était soulagé, son petit frère aurait peut-être enfin quelqu'un pour lui apporter la joie qu'il méritait. Mais il devrait quand même la remercier, pas d'avoir larguer Ron mais pour le dragon :

«

\- Est-ce…

\- Tu…

Ils ont parlé en même temps, il aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait, ils ont toujours voulu être à la même place.

\- Tu voulais me demander ?

\- Non, je t'en prie, je t'écoute Charlie.

Elle est tellement tellement tellement elle qu'il s'étonne qu'elle ne l'appelle pas Charles. Au point où elle en est. Ici tout le monde l'appelle Weasley. Ça le rassure. Vaut mieux une maison qu'un prénom.

\- Je voulais te remercier Hermione, sans ton intervention je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu réparer les dégâts.

\- Mais cela arrive souvent ? Que les dragons s'échappent ainsi ? Foncent sur la ville ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, réprobatrice. Non, il ne comprendra jamais ce qu'on peut lui trouver. Peut-être que sa famille aime les dominatrices. Un complexe Molly Weasley mal réglé.

\- Non, Hermione, cela n'arrive pas souvent. Cela n'arrive jamais. Nous sommes des adultes professionnels capables de faire notre métier convenablement. Merci beaucoup de ton attention, mais le jugement sans façon.

\- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas mais _(mensonge, mensonge pense Charlie, menteuse même pas amoureuse)_ un dragon c'est quand même échappé aujourd'hui. Un norvégien qui plus est ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un lézard d'eau douce.

Charlie soupire, il aurait dû se douter qu'Hermione Granger ne pourrait pas rester sagement dans son coin. Sainte Granger priez pour nous.

\- La vérité c'est que notre jeteur de sorts nous a quitté il y a une semaine en hum assez mauvais termes. Du coup, les protections ne sont pas à leurs forces optimales. Aucun de nous n'a le savoir magique nécessaire pour la tâche.

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'engagez personne ?

\- On essaye, mais les Protecteurs sont durs à trouver de nos jours. Ils préfèrent des positions plus sures dans des zoos magiques ou alors plus prestigieuses comme dans la réserve où je travaillais en Roumanie.

\- Je ne savais pas que maintenant tu travaillais ici.

Elle a dit ça d'un ton absent. Comme s'il avait perturbé ses calculs. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle devrait savoir où il travaille. Il n'est pas de sa famille. Elle n'est presque pas une Weasley.

\- Je voulais me rapprocher de la civilisation. Et puis le dragon qui s'est échappé, il est sous ma responsabilité. Il est tombé malade y a quelques années et son état ne fait que de s'empirer. La réserve de Santander a les meilleurs soigneurs du secteur. D'ailleurs, c'est drôle qu'il te soit tomber dessus, il a dû te reconnaitre.

Il a dit ça avec un sourire, elle le regarde ahurie.

\- Me reconnaître ? Je sais pas ce que mon frère t'a dit mais je n'ai pas réellement l'habitude de prendre le thé avec les dragons.

\- C'est le dragon d'Hagrid, Norberta. Tu l'as vu naitre, il a très bien pu te reconnaitre. Les dragons sentent ça. Quant à mon frère, il ne parle pas de toi.

\- C'est un signe alors.

\- Un signe de quoi ?

À elle de sourire. Il se souvient que la première fois qu'il l'a vu, son sourire était bien diffèrent. Ses dents se livraient batailles et perdaient la guerre. C'était un sourire à moitié enfant. Mais Hermione a tout rangé, même ses dents. Elle a un sourire de grand. Un sourire aseptisé maintenant. Bien droit, bien blanc. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il y reste un truc de l'enfant craquant. Il devrait accorder, il n'a pas le temps. Elle recommence à parler.

\- Et bien que je dois rester et être votre nouvelle protectrice ! Et s'il ne parle pas de moi alors tu n'auras rien à dire à Ronald.

\- Je, mais heu, tu n'as pas un travail ? Quelque part où aller ?

\- Oh, je peux prendre des vacances, le temps que vous trouviez quelqu'un. Malfoy me supplie d'utiliser mes congés depuis plus de trois ans. Il dit que les gens vont parler et que ça fait mauvais sur le cv de réduire en esclavage une héroïne de guerre. J'avais prévu de rester de toute façon donc Daphné pourra bien râler…

\- Enfin Hermione je ne peux pas t'avoir le poste comme ça, il faut que tu passes un entretien et que tu…

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aurais. Je suis une as des sorts de protections.

\- Attends demain, je t'accompagnerais…

Il y a quelque chose qui change dans le regard d'Hermione. Elle sourit toujours. Sa voix ne s'élève pas. Mais il y a quelque chose de glacé dans son regard. Charlie Weasley devrait le savoir, on ne prend pas Hermione Granger pour une idiote.

\- Non, je vais y aller maintenant. Je pense qu'on a constaté aujourd'hui que c'était un soucis qui ne pouvait pas attendre d'être réglé. Mais toi tu vas rester ici. Je suis sure que tu détesterais qu'on pense que j'ai eu le poste grâce à toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et juste comme ça elle s'en va.

 _Bonsoir, Hermione Granger._

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie à quinze ans, Bill l'a aidé à apprendre à noter ses devoirs, Bill lui a dit de prendre Aide aux créatures magiques comme majeure malgré leur mère et ses menaces de malheurs, Bill a passé des nuits au Terrier à tenter de lui apprendre à se concentrer, Bill ne s'est jamais moqué quand il apprenait à lire de ses difficultés, c'est grâce à Bill qu'il est préfet, c'est grâce à Bill qu'il est un peu réparé. Imagine qu'un septième année de Serpentard dise du mal de Bill devant Charlie pour l'enrager, imagine que Charlie se jette sur lui et le roue de coups, imagine que le meilleur ami du Serpentard se place derrière Charlie et lui jette un sort derrière la nuque, en traitre. Imagine que Charlie reste dans le coma pendant deux semaines. Imagine que pour une fois Charlie ne pense à rien. Imagine que Charlie est tombé dans le précipice. Imagine que quand il se réveille il n'arrive plus à penser. Imagine qu'il ne sait plus qui est Bill – ou Molly. Imagine que tout ce dont il se rappelle c'est qu'il est cassé. Imagine qu'il finit par se souvenir du reste. Imagine que même amnésique sa première pensée a été qu'il était brisé._

* * *

Il y a un million de raison pour lesquelles Charlie pourrait ne pas vouloir qu'elle reste. Par respect pour Ron, premièrement. Ne pas pactiser avec l'ennemie, la gourgandine ! Ce serait une solide raison. Il pourrait aussi ne pas faire confiance en ses sorts de protections. Il n'est pas obligé de savoir qu'elle a inventé une vingtaine de sorts de protections durant les migrations de leurs septième année ou qu'elle écrit anonymement tous les mois à la revue spécialisé des ensorceleurs magiques. Il peut douter d'elle, après tout bien qu'ils partagent le même cercle, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé. C'est ce point précis qui fait dire à Hermione qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle reste pour aucune de ces raisons. Elle vient de réaliser que si elle et Charlie n'ont jamais échangé, ce n'est pas par faute d'occasions mais parce qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Elle mentirait si elle disait que ça ne la blesse pas. Elle sait bien que beaucoup de monde ne l'aime pas, la trouve trop mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, trop pointilleuse, trop sérieuse mais la blessure n'en est pas moins douloureuse. Elle avait toujours cru que les Weasley était son havre de paix. Qu'ils l'aimaient. Qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un endroit où on la désirait. Même Ron la voulait c'est pour ça qu'il l'insultait. Les hommes ont la fâcheuse manies de donner de sales noms à ce qu'ils ne peuvent appeler leurs. Alors ça la blesse.

Et c'est sans doute hypocrite de sa part. Parce que c'est pour les fuir qu'elle est partie. Tous ces visages roux et ces yeux verts qui attendent qu'elle soit une bonne petite fille sage ou alors un ouragan. Qui n'acceptent d'elle que ce qu'elle a toujours semblé être, une fille comme il faut ou une fille qui se révolte contre la norme. On ne veut pas la laisser être elle. Et c'est sans doute hypocrite de reprocher à Charlie de ne pas la voir comme tous les autres quand elle jure en avoir marre de se faire avoir à vouloir être comme les autres veulent la voir.

Le job elle l'a en cinq minutes. Harry a toujours dit que où qu'elle aille les gens avaient plus besoin d'elle qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Il se trompait. Elle avait besoin des autres. Autant qu'elle avait peur d'eux. De se montrer à eux. Et Charlie lui n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

Hermione n'a jamais chercher à plaire. Elle est de ces personnes qui attirent les autres ou les fait fuir. De celles qui ont le même groupe d'amis depuis dix ans, pas nombreux mais juste assez pour être heureux. Des amis avec la fidélité du blaireau et le courage du lion. Elle ne saurait pas séduire. Si elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux comme une Lavande, elle reste coincée dans ses boucles. Si elle veut battre des cils comme une Padma, ses yeux restent collés à cause de la mascarade du mascara. Si elle veut flirter comme une Astoria, les mots doux deviennent acides et lui brulent la gorge. Mais elle connait la théorie, elle partage un bureau avec Daphné. Elle sait ce que c'est de séduire pour respirer. Il suffit d'appliquer le théorème.

Parce qu'au final, elle, elle l'a toujours bien aimé ce Charles.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie à vingt ans, ses parents venant le voir pour la première fois à Noël. Imagine le excité, encore plus que d'habitude, survolté, faisant voler sa mère dans ses bras, dansant avec son père, leur montrant toute la réserve roumaine en une demi-heure. Imagine le exister comme si c'était une habitude, manquant, à vouloir tout voir et tout montrer, le regard humide de sa mère, rassurée de le voir loin mais sain. Imagine le heureux._

* * *

Il y a deux types de Weasley. Les grand et fins comme Bill, Percy et Ron et puis les petits et trapus comme les jumeaux et Charlie. Il doit faire que quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle mais c'est ce que sa grand-mère appellerait un sac de muscle. Il s'est fait tatouer un dragon sur la trachée, comme si c'était ce qui lui permettait de respirer. À ce stade grand-mère Granger n'aurait rien dit, elle serait mort d'un arrêt cardiaque. Hermione, ça la fait rire. Elle a toujours été fasciné par Charlie avant même de le rencontrer.

Quand elle est rentrée dans le monde magique à onze ans, elle pensait que ça y est plus rien ne pourrait l'épater. Et puis elle avait appris que les dragons existaient ! Les dragons ! Et que le grand frère de son meilleur ami vivait au milieu d'eux. C'était un métier ! Ce devait être un homme extraordinaire. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, les dragons pour les autres cela devait faire partie du quotidien. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote.

Alors elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à la petite Hermione de onze ans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de cet homme de taille moyenne, à la gorge et à l'avant-bras tatoué, la barbe rousse partant dans tous les sens, incapable de se concentrer plus de deux minutes et au sourire de canaille ? Est-ce que son amour des règles lui ferait le mépriser ou est-ce que son cœur de petite fille en quête d'aventure en tomberait folle. Non pas pour la première fois, comme avec Drago ou Rogue il y a bien des années, Hermione se retrouve à se demander ce que sa vie aurait été si elle avait rencontré ces personne sous différents hospices.

Cela fait une semaine qu'elle travaille à la réserve et ils ne se sont toujours pas parlé. Elle se dit qu'elle a besoin d'un plan, que ce n'est pas en le collant stupidement qu'il va découvrir ce qu'il y a en elle d'attirant. Elle a l'impression d'être de retour en quatrième année, quand il passait l'été à jardiner torse nu au Terrier et qu'elle était cette ado qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses joues étaient en flamme. À l'époque il lui semblait normal qu'ils ne se parlent pas, c'était un adulte Charles. Hermione était intelligente et très mature pour son âge mais ce n'était pas une adulte.

En bien des points, il est l'opposé de Ron. Elle l'a toujours pensé. Là où Ron est longs membres et maladresses, il est petit et précis. Quand Ron se sent mal au milieu des foules et à tendance à s'effacer ou à sortir des énormités, Charlie a une sorte de charisme nié, c'est un leader né, son équipe le suit les yeux fermés. Mais quand Ron peut écouter pendant des heures, se taire et laisser l'effet se faire, s'effacer pour panser, Charlie est incapable de s'arrêter de penser, de parler, il vit pour le moment et oublie tout ce qui se passe autour. Il peut s'oublier lui-même quand Ron ne cesse jamais de réfléchir à ce qu'on pense de lui. Jamais elle ne comprendra qu'on puisse dire « les Weasley » comme si c'était une généralité. Il y a plusieurs Weasley dans chaque Weasley.

Mais ce soir elle a vraiment besoin de lui parler. Et c'est drôle comme lui ne semble jamais avoir besoin d'elle.

«  
\- Charlie ! Charlie ici !

Tout le monde la regarde bizarrement. Ils l'ont vite accepté dans cette petite tribu d'apatrides. Elle n'avait jamais été vite accepté nulle part. Même pas à Poudlard. S'il la fixe c'est parce qu'elle a dit Charlie, pas Weasley, c'est la seule ici. Hermione a toujours été trop précise. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si dans son cœur ce n'est pas tout à fait Weasley.

\- Ah Hermione ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'occuper de toi mais…

\- Oh arrête tes conneries Charlie, je sais que tu te fous totalement de moi. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais.

Il a l'air surpris par son ton. Décontenancé. S'il se sent insulté, il a le bon gout de ne pas chercher à nier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle ne sait pas, elle n'a jamais su. Sept ans de psychanalyse et elle ne sait toujours pas. À croire qu'avec Voldemort était parti tout but à sa vie. Elle n'a pas de point de mire que des virgules. Pas de point d'attache que des slashs. Mais elle ne va pas lui dire ça. Pas à quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas.

\- Sofia, j'ai besoin de son aide. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien de former une apprenti pour quand je serais partie. Je sais qu'elle est dans ton équipe mais je pense qu'elle et moi on ferait un bon binôme.

Il a un grand sourire qui ne présage rien de bon et qui lui dessine une fossette sur la joue gauche. Tant d'efforts en tatouages et musculation pour toujours avoir une tête de petit garçon.

\- Non. Absolument hors de question.

\- Ah bon et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie. Sofia fait partie de mon équipe, elle reste avec moi.

\- Et tu vas lui coller une puce dans l'oreille aussi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Si ça lui permet de rester loin de toi !

\- Oh très bien et comment tu vas réussir à faire ça alors que tu es même capable d'arrêter les dragons avec leurs puces ? Sans moi Norberta aurait détruit Santander !

\- Je serais arrivé à temps ! Pourquoi tu es toujours obligée de te sentir aussi importante ? On se débrouillait très bien avant ton arrivée on se débrouillera encore mieux après ton départ.

\- Je ME sens importante ? Moi ? Excuse-moi, mais moi je ne m'attribue pas des êtres humains. Je respecte la liberté de chacun et je ne mets pas toute la réserve en danger pour une question d'égo !

\- Quelle grande altruiste ! Sainte Granger priez pour nous. La vérité, tu la sais c'est que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde. C'est une passade, quand tu auras pris ton bon petit bol d'air frais et de vie rustique tu retourneras dans ton joli petit appartement feutré et tu ne quitteras jamais plus Londres ! Ici on risque nos vies. Ce n'est pas un jeu ou une stupide crise existentielle de la vingtaine. »

Quand il a fini de crier, ils sont tellement proches que leurs visages se touchent presque. Leur dispute a attiré du monde. Une foule silencieuse. Charlie passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux longs et découvre ses oreilles rouges vives. Il lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers sa tente à pas rapides. Sans s'en rendre compte, presque absentement, elle ramasse une poignée de boue et la jette dans son cou.

Ah très bien, très fort l'opération séduction Hermione !

Il se retourne brusquement et explose de rire.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle a du faire quelque chose de bien. Parfois, c'est bon aussi de ne pas savoir. Cela non plus elle ne le savait pas. Elle sourit.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie à onze ans, oubliant toujours de faire ses devoirs, pas comme les autres enfants mais parce que lui y pense puis oublie, note mais ne regarde pas, passant ses cours à faire des dessins dans la marge. Imagine Charlie passant sa vie dans la marge à ne pas savoir se dessiner. Imagine Charlie le soir de la répartition faisant du bruit avec ses couverts sans s'en rendre compte et Mcgo le grondant violemment. Imagine Charlie et cette scène ayant lieu pendant sept ans et au bout d'un an seulement Mcgo comprenant qu'il n'est pas lent ou dissipant, juste sur-compétant. Imagine Charlie convoqué dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison non pas parce qu'il est puni mais parce qu'elle veut qu'il intègre l'équipe de Quidditch l'an prochain et aide Hagrid avec les animaux de la foret. Imagine Charlie et ses grands yeux d'enfants grands ouverts avec son esprit et son cœur battant aussi vite pour la toute première fois._

* * *

Après ça, ils continuent de se battre. Il apparaît que c'est leur seul moyen de communication. Mais il n'y a plus de vice derrière, que de la malice. Hermione pense même que ces disputes sont une bonne chose. Sans celles-ci, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Ils ont progressé plus en trois semaines, que la réserve en six mois depuis le départ de son dernier Protecteur. Entre temps, Hermione a appris que son prédécesseur était une femme et que personne ne sait pourquoi elle est partie surtout qu'elle avait l'air très proche de Charlie…

Elle essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Quand elle parlait de séduire Charlie ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là, ce n'était pas romantique juste éthique. Elle ne pouvait pas blairer qu'un blaireau de Weasley ne l'aime pas. Surtout celui-là. Et puis être attiré par Charlie aurait été mal à tellement de niveaux qu'elle ne préfère même pas y penser. Y songer peut-être.

Après tout personne ne contrôle son inconscient ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il met toujours sa tête aussi près de la sienne quand ils s'hurlent dessus ou s'il n'a pas perdu son habitude de se balader torse nu et encore moins s'il adore lancer des clins d'œil de m'as-tu-vu ! Hermione contrôle bien des choses dans sa vie mais elle ne va pas museler son esprit.

Ce n'est pas du tout à ça qu'elle pense quand il rentre dans la pièce. Même après toutes ces années les pensées d'Hermione Granger sont toujours aussi bien organisées. Elle sait à quoi réfléchir et dans quel ordre. Après le déjeuner, elle s'est dit que ce serait important de penser au nouveau système de barrières pour les dragons femelles comme Norberta. Si elle veut penser à Charlie Weasley elle le fera avant d'aller se coucher quand toutes ses taches de la journée seront terminées. Mais cela ne sert à rien de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête quand un Charlie énervé peut venir à tout moment tout bousculer. La chambouler.

Il pose une un bout de papier froissé violemment sur la table, elle lève à peine un sourcil. Elle commence à être habituée. Il va soit se calmer soit lui expliquer.

«

\- Granger ! Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer cette lettre !

Elle devrait s'habituer à ne pas être habituée à Charlie. Alors qu'en deux jours elle connaissait les réactions d'Harry, Ron, Drago ou Neville par cœur, lui elle n'arrive jamais à le prévoir. À tout à fait le voir. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il lui rend visite dans sa tête le soir.

Elle n'a pas le temps de tendre sa main vers la lettre qu'il a déjà commencé à la tordre machinalement. La lettre pas sa main. La lettre pas son cœur.

\- Si tu me laissais la lire on avancerait peut être plus vite ?

\- Oh je vais te dire ce que cette lettre dit ! Elle vient de Ron ! Ronald Weasley. Ton ex fiancé. Qui me demande ce que tu fais là et surtout pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit !

Elle inspire puis expire. À croire qu'elle ne peut pas fuir Ron. Malfoy a coutume de dire qu'on ne peut pas échapper à trois choses dans la vie : la mort, les taxes et Daphné Zabini. Ce qui fait vraisemblablement de Ron sa mort.

\- Ronald et moi n'avons jamais été fiancé, je m'en souviendrai. Eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que je fais ! Je protège les dragons et les habitants de cette ville, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'illégal à ça. C'est quand même plus honorable que d'occuper un poste au ministère des sports magique juste parce qu'on est le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter !

\- Ce qui n'est pas honorable c'est de ne rien lui avoir dit avant ! On lui a menti !

\- On ne lui a rien dit, on n'a pas pu lui mentir !

\- Hermione, tu es bien plus intelligente que ça, tu vaux mieux que ça. On lui a menti par omission.

\- Moi, je sais pourquoi je lui ai rien dit, je ne lui parle pas ! C'est à cause de lui et de son harcèlement d'insultes incessant que je suis ici. Je n'en pouvais plus de me faire humilier et de devoir me la fermer à chaque fois que je le croisais ! Parce que je suis la méchante qui a brisé son cœur, la salope qui n'a pas voulu l'épouser, c'est pour ça que tu me détestes, hein ? Je suis ton atroce presque belle-sœur de conte de fée. Mais t'es pas tout blanc, Cendrillon. Pourquoi toi tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Cendriquoi ? Je lui ai menti parce que tu m'as demandé de rien lui dire !

\- Ah oui et pourquoi tu m'as écouté ?

Il y a un long silence. Au loin, on entend un dragon gronder. Elle voit les réponses passer dans la tête de Charlie. Aucune n'est la bonne.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues Granger, mais si tu penses une seule seconde qu'entre mon petit frère et toi j'hésiterai, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Tu les as peut-être tous autour du petit doigt, mais pour moi tu restes une étrangère. Mon petit frère, ma responsabilité. »

Encore une fois, il ne laisse pas le temps à Hermione de répondre et s'en va presqu'en courant. Mais cette fois la boue ne suffira pas, elle doit laver la tête de cet idiot. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle est remplie mais elle en viendrait presque à regretter le vide de celle de Ron. Non. Elle est méchante. Ron a ses défauts, il les a toujours eu. C'est elle qui n'aurait pas dû. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas l'un pour l'autre conçu. Elle était la plus intelligente. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça. À trop écouter sa tête, elle a mal compris son cœur. Alors c'est normal qu'elle l'écœure. La première fois qu'elle l'a embrassé, elle a merdé. En suivant Charlie ce soir, elle merde aussi.

Il est allongé sur son lit, la lettre de la discorde abandonnée par terre, comme si au fond elle ne comptait pas vraiment. Elle s'assoit par terre sur le tapis berbère, sa tête frôle la sienne en prenant appui sur le poteau du lit. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de commenter son arrivée :

«

\- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler calmement pour une fois ? Comme des grands ? Je suis sincèrement désolée si je t'ai vexé en parlant ainsi de Ron. Je sais à quel point ta famille compte pour toi. Ils t'adorent tous tellement. Tu es cet espèce de grand frère trop cool, trop génial, toujours les poches pleines de cadeaux et la bouche remplie d'histoire extraordinaire. Et puis, même si je déteste me l'avouer Ron compte encore énormément pour moi. C'est pour ça que ça me blesse autant son comportement. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, pas comme il faudrait, comme il le voulait, mais je l'ai aimé et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est me traiter de prostituée. Mais je reste désolée.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas.

Il a dit ça sans la regarder, en fixant le toit de la tente faussement étoilé. Elle voit un instant la lumière artificielle du ciel se refléter dans l'orange de ses cils, cieux sur yeux, puis il reprend :

\- Tu ne sais pas combien je les aime. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Toute ma vie on m'a fait sentir que je n'étais pas à ma place, que je ne fonctionnais pas comme les autres, en même temps que les autres. À part chez moi. Quant à la puberté Bill enchainait les copines, Percy ne parlait que du vert des yeux de Pénélope Deauclair et Fred et Georges vantaient à l'unisson les courbes d'Angelina, moi je n'avais que les dragons à la bouche. Les filles ne m'intéressaient pas. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du jour où Percy du haut de ses quatorze ans, toujours beaucoup trop sérieux, toujours beaucoup trop pompeux, a rassemblé tout son courage de griffon pour me demander si j'étais Gay. Si Bill l'avait entendu il l'aurait tué. Sur place sans bouger. Mais il a quand même osé, pas pour me marginaliser. Pour m'aider. Il a dit que peu importe ma réponse il m'aimait. Ce petit bout bien trop timide pour briser la moindre loi m'a fixé dans les yeux et dit avec tout sa foi en moi qu'il m'aimait. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que représente mes frères pour moi, tu ne peux même pas imaginer savoir.

\- Et tu l'es ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Gay.

Elle-même est déstabilisée par l'audace de sa question, elle sent le rouge colorer le haut de ses joues pendant que le orange aspire le bas de ses jours. Il la regarde enfin, moqueur et demande :

\- En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?

\- En rien.

Il a déjà détourné le regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione aimerait être une de ces filles incroyablement jolie. Celles qu'on ne quitte pas du regard. Jamais. C'est étrange de vouloir être belle pour quelqu'un. Ça s'oppose en tout ce qu'elle croît.

\- Non, je n'aime pas les garçons. J'aime les dragons. Dis comme ça c'est étrange, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est ma passion et je n'ai jamais trouvé une fille ou un homme qui comprenait l'importance de ma profession. Ici, je maintiens le rêve. L'extraordinaire.

\- Même la fille qui occupait ce poste avant moi ?

\- Costia ? Je savais bien qu'il y aurait des rumeurs. Elle et moi on n'a jamais… enfin pas comme ça, on n'était pas ça. Comme pour toi et Ron, je ne l'aimais pas comme ça. Je sais que c'est étrange pour un Weasley mais je n'aime pas facilement. Je n'ai pas adoré Poudlard. À part les jardins, le parc, la foret. Je n'étais bien que dehors. À l'intérieur je me suis toujours senti en prison. Je crois que les cours de potion était les pire, je faisais rimer ça avec poison et prison. Une fois Rogue m'a entendu et m'a collé pendant toute une année. Une année sous terre. Si j'avais su à l'époque que je passerais dix ans de ma vie à chasser des dragons dans des grottes souterraines et que j'adorerais ça... J'aime les dragons, les animaux, mais non, je n'aime pas facilement.

\- Tu dis ça, mais quand j'étais en première année un groupe de tes amis est rentré illégalement dans Poudlard pour te ramener un dragon juste parce que tu leurs as demandé.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, peut-être que les gens m'aiment plus facilement que je les aime. Parfois, j'ai peur de moi.

\- Je te comprends. Moi aussi.

Il a un rire silencieux. Il ne la voit toujours pas.

\- Hermione Granger, s'il y a bien quelqu'un sur cette terre qui n'a pas peur de moi, c'est bien toi.

\- Non, j'ai peur de moi.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Tu crois ? Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi le problème. Tout le temps. Si je me retrouve avec des choses cassées c'est peut-être parce que je les brise. J'ai l'impression de porter malheur. Et j'ai tout le temps peur.

\- De quoi ?

\- De moi. Comme toi. Que si les gens me voient, ils partent en courant. Toi, tu es du genre à faire fuir les gens pour qu'ils manquent de te regarder, à dire : partez, partez c'est plus facile que de rester. Partez parce que vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. Moi, je reste, quitte à ne pas tout à fait être moi, je reste parce que je ne voudrais jamais qu'on me laisse.

\- Tu ne peux pas mentir sur ce que tu es. Tu portes tes émotions sur ton visage. Tu portes ton âme bien haut au milieu de ta figure. J'ai essayé de me mentir sur toi. De ne pas t'aimer. Mais Granger, quand tu es qui tu es, il est impossible de te résister.

\- Pourquoi, alors pourquoi, tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

Elle veut dire : pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Mais le changement de temps changerait la saison du vouloir. Il prendrait le sens du désir. Et à cette question elle a déjà sa réponse. Il ne veut pas d'elle parce que même dans son lit, elle ne comblera pas le vide de Ron. Elle le respecte pour ça. Elle se déteste pour ça. De s'en foutre. Elle devrait elle aussi penser à Ron, à faire les choses bien. Mais ici, elle a appris que son bien à elle aussi pouvait compter dans la partie.

\- J'étais jaloux.

\- De moi ?

\- Bien sûr de toi ! De qui d'autre ? Ron ? Bien sûr de toi. Quand je suis rentré pour la coupe du monde, j'étais fou de joie. Durant toute la marche jusqu'au Terrier j'entendais dans ma tête le bruit de Fred et Georges dans les escaliers, la musique que chantonne absentement Percy quand il fait ses devoirs, Ron se plaignant à maman de ses nouveaux draps violet, papa complimentant la nourriture de maman pendant qu'elle lui hurlerait de sortir de sa cuisine et Ginny courant dans mes bras. Mais au lieu de ça, ils étaient tous autour de toi à te taquiner sur le dernier livre que tu lisais dans mon coin.

\- Ton coin ?

\- Mon coin.

\- Celui dans le salon près de la grande fenêtre ?

\- Exactement. C'est là où je restais quand il pleuvait trop pour que maman me laisse sortir. Bien sûr je n'y lisais pas, avec ma dyslexie lire a toujours été une torture. Mais je passais des heures debout à regarder l'extérieur.

\- J'adore ce coin. Je suis désolée de te l'avoir volé.

\- À la limite, je te l'aurais volontiers laissé pour pouvoir enfin voir mes frères et sœurs et les récupérer.

\- Je ne te les ai pas volé. Je ne t'ai jamais remplacé.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'ils te trouvaient.

\- Moi non plus, j'avais l'habitude de me réveiller les premières années en m'attendant à ce qu'on me foute dehors. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez tes parents, j'avais l'impression d'être une usurpatrice et qu'un jour on me dirait « Désolée mademoiselle Granger pour la confusion, mais veuillez rentrer chez vos parents immédiatement ».

\- C'est pour ça que je suis parti aussi tôt que j'ai été diplômé. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me mette dehors. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me chasse du seul endroit où on m'avait toujours accepté. Alors j'ai quitté le Terrier avant qu'on se rende compte que quelque chose en moi était cassé. Que j'étais pas foutu de me concentrer ou d'aimer comme il fallait. Tu l'as encore cette peur ?

\- Non. Un jour, Fred m'a prise par l'épaule et m'a dit, tu sais avec sa voix faussement solennelle totalement pas réelle, « Hermione, tu es de notre famille, tu dois en payer le prix » et il m'a balancé un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête avant de me prendre dans ses bras. À chaque fois que je doutais, je repensais à ça. Quand il est parti, ces souvenirs de toutes ces fois où je lui ai hurlé dessus sont devenus des preuves d'amour. Chacune de ses blagues étaient une attention, une marque d'affection. Je ne suis jamais sure de l'amour qu'on me porte, mais je sais que Fred m'aimait et ça me suffit pour avancer. Parfois, je me demande juste… Quand quelqu'un vous laisse rentrer dans son cœur et que son cœur s'arrête de battre, qu'est-ce qu'on devient ? Est-ce qu'on arrête de se battre aussi ? Je crois qu'on arrête d'exister.»

Il ne lui répond pas et presse sa bouche violemment contre la sienne. Ce n'est pas tant un baiser qu'un coup de poing au cœur. Elle passe sa main dans ses boucles rousses et il l'attire à lui. Leur dents s'entrechoquent. Rien d'étonnant, ils n'ont jamais fait que se percuter. Peu à peu il y a de la douceur qui s'installe, qui les surprend tous les deux, les gestes se font moins violents, plus tendrement. Enfin il se sépare. Hermione voit son reflet dans ses pupilles dilatées. Elle n'ose pas sourire. On dirait qu'il va vomir. Il se détache d'elle et transplane.

Le lendemain matin, elle apprend qu'il a donné sa démission sans préavis.

Une semaine plus tard quand elle rentre à Londres, c'est Moly qui l'accueille presque hystérique. Charlie a disparu.

Mais après tout est ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà vu ?

Foutu Charlie.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie à seize ans, Tonks le charriant tout le temps sur son absence de copine ou de copain, Bill le forçant à aller dans des bars avec lui à chaque vacance, Percy le regardant comme un monstre à trois têtes quand il refuse l'invitation à sortir avec elle de Candice Palvin, Ron lui demandant pourquoi tous les garçons de son âge au village ont une amoureuse et pas lui et Ginny répondant que c'est elle son amoureuse et pour la vie. Imagine Charlie se posant les mêmes questions chaque jours, découvrant que non seulement son esprit est cassé mais aussi son cœur. Imagine Charlie en pièces détachées, c'est comme cela qu'il s'est toujours imaginé._

* * *

Charlie a survécu à deux guerres. Bien sûr, il était tout petit quand la première tuerie a commencé mais il savait que ces tambours-là n'étaient pas fait pour danser. C'était la guerre. C'était un mot de grands et un maux pour les petits. Son père n'était jamais là et sa mère dormait avec tous ses fils autour d'elle dans son grand lit. Elle s'endormait en dessous d'une auréole orange. Et puis ses deux frères sont morts et elle n'a plus dormi. Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, l'eau gardait ses yeux grand ouverts.

Charlie ne savait pas avant ça qu'on pouvait perdre un frère. Alors il a commencé à faire bien attention qu'ils se donnent tous la main dans la rue et que Bill n'aille jamais trop loin. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Tonton Frank n'avait jamais retrouvé son chemin et il était bien plus grand et fort que Bill ! Quand Ron est né, il s'est trouvé bien embêté. Il ne savait pas marcher alors il ne pouvait pas le suivre. C'est pourquoi il passait ses journées prés de son berceau à lui raconter des histoires de dragons et de licornes. C'était très dur pour un enfant hyperactif comme Charlie de rester à l'intérieur et de se concentrer sur une petite boule rouge quasi immobile. Mais c'était son petit frère et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et puis à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser alors à quoi bon ?

Il l'a embrassé pour qu'elle s'arrête de parler et il s'est surpris à ne plus penser. Qu'à elle. À sa bouche. À ses yeux. À ses mots. À sa candeur. À sa grandeur. Pour une fois dans sa vie, sans même essayer, Charlie s'était concentré. Et quand il était revenu sur terre, à sa malédiction, il s'était rendu compte de l'horreur de la situation. Il allait perdre son frère. C'était peut-être encore pire que de perdre un dragon.

Il a fui. C'est ce qu'elle dira. Lui il sait que fuir ça aurait été la suivre. Il a agi en griffon, l'honneur et la famille avant tout. Un lion doit protéger sa meute.

Elle a tellement foutu sa tête en l'air qu'il en a oublié de prévenir sa mère. Une semaine et demi après son retour en Roumanie, il lui a écrit. Il n'avait pas reçu de beuglante depuis sa cinquième année. En un sens ça l'a rassuré, il y avait encore quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Pour s'inquiéter. Bientôt, tout le monde le rayerait. Charlie le paria.

Il a besoin d'une bière. Il a besoin de Bill.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie à vingt-quatre ans, au beau milieu de la bataille de Poudlard, à ses pieds le corps de Tonks la première amie qu'il ait jamais eu et celui de Fred la première âme qu'il l'ait jamais vu. Imagine Charlie devant être le grand frère, consolant Ron et Percy, un bras entourant le cœur de George et l'autre l'épaule de Bill. Imagine Charlie s'éclipsant et allant se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, éclatant en sanglots. Imagine Charlie toujours à la merci de son cerveau, impossible même là de le faire taire, revoyant inlassablement tous ses souvenirs avec Tonks et Fred. Imagine Charlie ne perdant pas seulement un frère mais aussi une sœur. Imagine Charlie tomber dans le précipice manquant de pièces auxquelles se raccrocher._

* * *

On pense souvent que Charlie est le plus grand. Il a toujours trouvé cela amusant. Lui qui s'est toujours plus vu comme un petit frère qu'un grand frère. À Poudlard, on l'appelait « le petit frère de Bill » et il ne l'a jamais mal pris. C'est ce qu'il est, où qu'il aille, le petit frère de Bill.

C'est ce à quoi il pense en transplanant devant sa porte, presque bourré. On ne va pas chez son petit frère éméché, on a un bon exemple à générer. Mais Bill est celui qui ne juge jamais. Il n'aime juste pas que Charlie transplane ivre. On sait tous comment s'est passé son passage du permis. Charlie ne veut pas apparaitre, il veut voler.

C'est Fleur qui lui ouvre. Il est le seul à avoir soutenu directement et complétement son mariage avec Bill. Il est le seul à avoir vu que c'était plus qu'un joli cul. L'alcool le rend vulgaire. Il savait que Fleur était ce qu'il fallait pour son frère. Elle ne l'a jamais oublié. Elle n'oublie jamais Fleur et pourtant dans sa tête à elle la mémoire ne se précipite pas à cent à l'heure. Plus jeune, Charlie avait l'habitude de consommer des quantités folles d'alcool pour ralentir ses pensées qui le collent. Bill lui a demandé d'arrêter. Il a obéi.

Bill l'attend dans le salon. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait venir. Mais il pouvait s'y attendre. Un grand frère ça sent ces choses-là. Charlie s'affale dans le canapé à côté de lui et pendant quelques secondes oublie ses ennuis.

«

\- Vas-y, Bill, demande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Je sais pas. Quel est le pire truc que je pourrais faire ?

\- Casser l'amphore en cristal que tante Muriel a offert à maman pour son mariage ?

\- Déjà fait. À 12 ans. J'ai dit que c'était Ron en apprenant à marcher

\- Marcher sur les prises de papa dans le garage ?

\- Déjà fait. Mon gros doigt de pied gauche n'a plus jamais été pareil.

\- Tu as caché quelque chose dans le trou de l'oreille de Georges.

\- Déjà fait…

\- Répugnant.

\- Quoi ? Ne sois pas jaloux parce que tu as essayé sans succès. Déteste le jeu mais pas le joueur !

\- Je me demande comment maman a pu faire une si grosse fixette sur Fred et Georges quand tu es visiblement le pire d'entre nous.

\- Ils ont toujours eu trop d'égo, moi je me foutais du titre. J'ai essayé de leur apprendre mais il leur a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que moi, mes conneries je les faisais sans faire exprès.

\- Farceur par accident ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Malfoy, dis-moi ?

\- Okay, maintenant qui est répugnant ?

\- Je te ferais dire que le mariage gay est légal dans bien des pays ! L'amour est universel ! Ma belle-sœur elle-même…

\- Pose tes arc-en-ciel, c'est Malfoy en lui-même la répugnance. Et Gabrielle a essayé de m'embrasser plus de fois que je me suis brulé les mains.

\- Elle n'aime pas les étiquettes. Par contre, petit frère, je ne te contredirai pas, te bruler les doigts c'est ta spécialité.

Il évite la question. Charlie est toujours apparu comme le Weasley gentil et toujours d'humeur égal. Bill sait que sa vie n'a pas toujours été un régal.

\- T'es pas loin avec Malfoy. Pense encore plus décevant.

\- Je pense qu'il y ait pas pire qu'un Malfoy pour papa…

\- Oh Bill, mon bon petit Bill, je me suis dépassé cette fois, je ne me suis pas contenté d'être une déception pour les parents.

Bill c'est celui qui vous accueille et vous abrite en pleine guerre alors que vous avez abandonné le sauveur de l'humanité, c'est celui qui vous cache de la tristesse de Moly quand vous avez préféré le Ministère à votre famille, c'est celui qui vous écoute raconter comment vous sortez avec Dean Thomas pour rendre Harry Potter jaloux, c'est celui qui ne vous juge pas quand vous lui annoncez que vous voulez épouser la fiancée de votre frère jumeau mort – et surtout c'est celui qui explose de rire quand il comprend que vous avez embrassé l'ex petite amie de votre petit frère. Merlin, qu'est-ce que Charlie aimerait être Bill. Mais s'il était Bill, il ne pourrait pas avoir Bill. Et il ne serait rien sans Bill.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est trop bon ! Jusqu'où tu es allé avec Hermione ?

\- On s'est juste embrassé.

\- Et tu as traversé toute l'Europe, quitté ton poste, déserté le monde des humains pendant une semaine parce que tu l'as embrassé ? Merlin, cette fille sait comment retourner un Weasley.

Charlie se passe une main sur le visage. Fatigué. Ereinté. Épuisé. De toujours penser. De toujours tout foirer.

\- Je n'avais embrassé personne depuis Nymphadora.

\- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux d'elle.

\- De qui ?

\- Tonks. Je réserve mon jugement sur Granger.

\- Ça fait dix ans que je réserve mon jugement sur Granger.

\- La différence entre toi et moi c'est que je suis marié.

\- Il y a plus de différences entre toi et moi que tu ne le crois.

Bill presse sa main sur son épaule avec plus de force qu'il ne faudrait. Comme s'il cherchait à s'ancrer. C'est son petit frère, il ne peut pas le perdre. Il reprend la parole bien fort, bien droit, c'est lui le plus grand :

\- Ecoute-moi bien, il n'y a pas de différences entre toi et moi. Entre toi et nous. Tu es notre sang, Charlie. Alors arrête d'essayer, arrête de penser qu'on va arrêter de t'aimer. Maman, papa, moi, les autres, on ne va jamais cesser de s'inquiéter pour toi. On ne va jamais cesser de s'occuper de toi. Je m'en fous de ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je sais ce qui se passe dans ton cœur. Tu es mon petit frère. Tu es un génie sur un balai, sur un dragon, tu t'occupes de tout ceux qu'on laisse, de ceux que les humains délaissent. T'es ma fierté, gamin. Alors arrête de jouer au malin.

Charlie a la gorge nouée. Quand il est sûr que sa voix ne tremblera pas, il ne peut s'empêcher de continuer :

\- Ça ne change rien. Ça ne fait qu'empirer. J'ai embrassé la femme qu'il voulait et qui l'a repoussé. Je suis un putain d'enfoiré.

\- C'est bien ce que je te disais. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences entre toi et moi. Moi, j'ai épousé la femme qui avait rejeté mon petit frère.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer ! Ron était attiré par Fleur, mais c'était un gosse. Ça ne comptait pas.

\- Il était un gosse avec Hermione aussi. Ron est encore un enfant même à vingt-cinq ans.

\- Ils ont grandi ensemble !

\- Mais séparément. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été folle de lui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et ça aurait pu marcher. Ça n'aurait pas fonctionné sur la durée, tu l'as dit toi-même quand elle l'a quitté.

\- C'était différent. Je suis quand même un beau salaud.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de Georges ? Un sublime salaud ? Quoi tu vas me dire que c'est différent ? Que Fred n'a jamais aimé Angelina Johnson ?

\- Fred était amoureux d'Angelina. La veille du bal des Trois Sorciers, il m'a envoyé une lettre qui disait qu'il me tuerait si je le répétais mais qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il allait danser avec Angelina. Il jouait toujours les grands, j'avais jamais réalisé avant cette lettre que c'était juste un gosse de seize ans. Je sais qu'on s'était juré qu'on aurait pas de préférence, qu'on les aimerait tous avec la même aisance, mais Fred a toujours été mon préféré. J'arrive même pas à en parler au passé.

Bill essuie ses yeux humides. Charlie n'ose plus parler, sa voix va craquer.

\- Et pourtant tu n'as pas jugé Georges quand il a épousé Angie.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il avait le droit.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi lui et pas toi ?

\- Parce qu'il l'aimait.

\- Alors la question est là : est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Hermione Granger ?

\- C'est insensé Bill, j'ai même pas passé un mois avec elle. C'est une bêcheuse ennuyeuse !

\- Ce n'est pas un non. Tu n'as jamais été lâche Charlie Weasley. Je ne l'aurais pas toléré. Si tu aimes cette fille, tu lui dois d'être honnête.

\- Qui a dit qu'elle m'aimait ?

\- Oh Charlie, mon bon petit Charlie, est ce qu'il y a déjà une fille qui ne t'a pas dit oui… Je vais te reposer la question pour la dernière fois : est-ce que tu es amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? »

À l'étage, Victoire s'est réveillé. Elle pleure fort, temps de changer de décors.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie à la naissance, pressé et plein de vie, prêt à passer son existence ainsi._

* * *

Après avoir eu la confirmation que Charlie était toujours en vie au fin fond de sa Roumanie, reprendre sa routine a été d'une facilité déconcertante. Ecœurante. Se lever sans mal, aller au travail, se disputer avec Daphné dans n'importe quelle salle, rentrer s'occuper de son linge sale, se coucher sans escale. Une vie sans intérêt,. Hermione en pleurerait. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ferait de grandes choses quand elle serait une grande personne. Pas qu'elle se laisserait ruiner par un petit homme. Par plusieurs petits hommes. De la même famille.

Elle ne peut pas en vouloir à Charlie pour autant. C'est ce qu'il y a des pire. Il a bien agi. Il a agi comme Hermione aurait agi. Elle, elle n'agit déraisonnablement que quand elle aime. Lui, il n'était pas obligé de l'aimer.

Pattenrond l'écoute parler de son pseudo-désespoir pendant qu'elle lui remplit sa pâté du soir. Lui et Harry sont ses seuls amis. Elle ne sait pas si c'est une pensée réconfortante. Mais c'est toujours plus que ce qu'elle avait avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

C'est ce rituel quotidien que les talons de Daphné viennent interrompre, insolents. En général, on n'apparait pas chez les gens. Daphné n'est pas un général, c'est une reine.

«

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire cela au travail ce matin ? Tu avais besoin de me dire ça chez moi à côté de la litière de mon chat ?

\- À c'est ça l'odeur ? Je pensais que c'était ton parfum d'intérieur.

Elle dit ça toutes dents blanches dehors. Elle se dit que Zabini doit porter des lunettes de soleil à chaque fois qu'elle éclate de rire. Et puis elle se rappelle que Daphné Greengrass ne rit pas. Elle se moque. Hermione souffle et se relève, elle s'assoit sur un des fauteuils et fait un geste à son invité forcée pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Si Hermione était une bonne fille et respectait l'éducation de sa mère, elle lui offrirait du thé et des gâteaux mais ses placards sont vides et elle n'a pas vu Daphné manger depuis la troisième année.

\- Donc je ne suis pas heureuse ?

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse.

\- C'est ta nouvelle excuse pour me virer ? Je préférais celle où tu ne pouvais pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui portait du marron et du noir en même temps.

\- Ce n'était pas une excuse, c'était une raison valable. Mais je ne vais pas essayer de t'expliquer, tu n'as jamais eu l'œil pour ces choses-là. Il n'y a qu'à voir Weasley pour le comprendre.

Hermione se mord la langue pour ne pas demander : _lequel ?_

\- Oh, tu es sure de vouloir parler des exs, aller sur ce terrain ? Attends, je vais chercher le bottin. C'est le seul endroit où on trouve un catalogue exhaustif de tous les hommes avec qui tu as couché.

\- Note une ou deux adresse, un peu de sexe te rendrait peut être le sourire. Je peux te conseiller si tu veux.

\- Comme c'est généreux de ta part !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Granger, je vis pour faire plaisir !

Hermione se mâche la lèvre inférieure. Comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle se retenait de dire un secret. Elle se rappelle du curé de mémé qui jurait que de dire la vérité les libèrerait. Quand elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle avait fait éclater le ballon de Suzy par la pensée, on l'avait emprisonné une semaine.

\- Daphné, est-ce que tu as déjà fait quelque chose de mal, d'affreusement terrible sans le regretter ?

\- Absolument tous les jours. Ce matin, j'ai craché dans le café de Gladys de la compta et je l'ai regardé le boire avec satisfaction.

\- Rappelle moi de ne jamais accepter de boissons de ta part.

\- Je ne t'en offrirai pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Hermione cache son visage dans sa main. Elle manque le sourire de Daphné. Elle n'aurait pas su l'interpréter. La douceur chez Daphné on a jamais su quoi en décider.

\- J'ai embrassé le frère de mon ex petit ami.

\- Même pour toi, ce ne serait quelque chose de juste terrible. Pas d'affreusement terrible.

Elle entrouvre deux doigts pour laisser voir ses yeux chocolats. Le sourire de Daphné a disparu elle a retrouvé son air de distant intérêt habituel.

\- Et j'ai peut-être des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Et ?

\- Depuis longtemps.

\- Définis longtemps.

\- Depuis avant ma rupture avec Ron ?

\- Je vois, moi je me suis fait le bottin mais toi t'es plus arbre généalogique par arbre généalogique ? Chacun ses choix.

Hermione lui balance un cousin qui traine, Daphné le récupère sans effort. Daphné vit sans efforts.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix !

\- Du coup tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais continuer à cacher des punaises dans ton bureau et espérer que tes talons restent coincés dans une latte du parquet. Je ne vais rien changer.

\- Et ça va t'aider à être plus heureuse ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait te rendre heureuse ?

\- Est-ce que Blaise te rend heureuse ?

\- Très. C'est assez embêtant d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais voulu être heureuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une autre histoire. Toi, tu es une fille qui a besoin de bonheur.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureuse.

\- Tu es beaucoup de choses, Hermione Granger et notamment un poids pour moi, mais tu n'es pas une fille de la demi-mesure. Tu es une fille qui dit au ministère d'aller se faire foutre pour aller fricoter avec deux des pires noms du monde magique pour monter ta propre maison de presse. Tu n'es plus heureuse avec nous, Hermione ?

\- Ce n'est pas le travail, le problème. Je l'ai cru mais non. Au contraire, j'adore ce job.

\- Mais on ne te suffit plus.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- On n'est pas ta famille, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je savais que ce moment viendrait. Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Va le retrouver !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il n'a jamais voulu aimer.

\- Stupidité, il est impossible de ne pas t'aimer.

\- Oh, tu m'aimes Daphné ?

\- Dégage, Granger. »

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Hermione jette un regard à la blonde, l'air de lui dire « tu vois c'est comme ça que les gens civilisés font ». Daphné lève les yeux aux ciels et va ouvrir la porte pendant qu'Hermione ramasse les cousins.

«

\- Oh !

Hermione sursaute. Daphné n'est jamais en manque de mots à moins qu'elle le veuille. Elle ne donne dans l'onomatopée que quand il y a un homme auprès de qui jouer la décérébrée pour mieux le manger. Et s'il y a un homme à sa porte, Hermione n'est définitivement pas en tenue pour l'accueillir. Elle doute que son t-shirt beaucoup trop large et son caleçon d'homme troué soit une tenue adéquate.

\- Heu, pardon mademoiselle, j'ai dû me tromper, je cherchais…

\- Hermione ? Elle est partie. Indéfiniment. Une sordide histoire. On l'a retrouvé morte au milieu de ses coussins, son chat avait déjà commencé à lui manger le visage. Vous la connaissiez ? Cela vous dit d'aller prendre un verre ? On pourrait en parler. Je pourrais vous embrasser aussi, est-ce que votre barbe gratte ? Peu importe, vous êtes sexy.

Hermione manque de se fouler une cheville en courant vers la porte. Elle n'a jamais été une grande sportive mais elle a un bon instinct de survie.

\- Hermione ?

\- Charlie.

\- Hermione ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ton joli ami et moi allions prendre un verre. N'oublie pas de nourrir ton chat.

Charlie ne peut retenir un petit rire, Hermione le fusille du regard.

\- Daphné, tu peux te pousser du chemin ?

Greengrass fait la moue. Presqu'adorable avec sa beauté paranormal.

\- Oh oui, rentrez ! Ne faites pas attention à l'odeur, elle dit que c'est la litière. Mais elle pue la peine de cœur.

\- Daphné !

\- Oui, Hermione.

\- Tu t'en allais ?

\- Oui mais avant…

Elle se tourne vers Charlie et ses traits changent complétement. Elle n'est plus du tout abordable. Elle est la beauté maitresse des sables. Le danger immuable. Elle continue la voix comme un râle :

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, si vous pensez seulement à la blesser, sachez que ma belle-mère a empoisonné une dizaine d'hommes et s'en est sortie innocentée. À chaque fois. Et elle n'était pas aussi belle que moi. Je peux faire de votre vie un enfer. Et de votre agonie un durable calvaire.»

Et comme ça, sans rien ajouter, elle disparaît. Quand elle compte ses amis et oublie Daphné, Hermione fait exprès. Elle aime l'embêter. Elle sait qu'au fond qu'il n'y a que sur Daphné qu'elle puisse compter.

«

\- Un sacré numéro, ta copine.

\- Et encore aujourd'hui elle était sage.

\- Je ne crois pas que sage soit un mot que j'utiliserais pour la qualifier, mais pourquoi pas.

Elle sourit. Mais elle ne lui mâchera pas la tâche.

\- Tu voulais ?

\- M'excuser ?

\- De quoi ? D'être parti ou de m'avoir embrassé ?

\- De t'avoir embarrassé.

\- Je ne suis pas en cristal, Charlie. Je ne vais pas me briser parce que tu m'as embarrassé, je ne cède pas sous le poids.

\- Alors tu es bien meilleur que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses de toute façon, que je crois mieux que tout le monde ?

\- Non, je croyais que tout le monde te croyait mieux que tout le monde.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je sais que c'est vrai.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

\- Non, oui, je ne sais pas…

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas savoir pour toi.

\- Hermione, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Si tu n'es pas sur de toi, Charlie, honnêtement je ne suis pas sure de vouloir que tu restes.

\- Je comprends, mais, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir rester debout très longtemps…

\- Quoi pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Charlie ?

Elle fait un pas vers lui et remarque qu'il est bien trop blanc. Il a une tache sur l'abdomen, cet idiot est entrain de se vider de son sang. Elle l'aide à s'asseoir et va chercher ses essences dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Tu ne vas pas apprécier et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'énerver la personne qui est en train de me soigner.

\- Bien essayé, mais imagine mon état de nerfs si tu ne me réponds pas. Et ne souffle pas ! Tes points ne seront pas droits.

\- Ron m'est arrivé.

Elle a levé la tête tellement vite qu'elle a manqué de lui donner un coup dans le menton. Elle essaye de scruter son visage, mais comme d'habitude Charlie a son sourire imperturbable.

\- Tu, tu lui as dit ? Et il t'a fait ça ?

\- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Maman va s'en charger.

\- Elle en pense quoi ?

\- Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. Elle ne peut pas prendre parti. Mais dans son cœur, quoiqu'il arrive tu restes sa petite fille.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il a un petit rire. Le même que tout à l'heure. Et c'est drôle parce que cette fois elle n'a pas envie de coller sa main sur son visage mais sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Si, un petit peu quand même »

Alors, sans le regarder, en fixant son torse elle lui raconte tout de cet été en quatrième année à celui qu'ils viennent de passer. Comment elle l'a imaginé, comment elle l'a rêvé, comment elle s'est mise à l'aimer. Combien il l'a blessé, combien il l'a réparé. Il conclue en riant, toujours ce rire, ce rire d'homme, qu'encore une fois Hermione Granger a trop bien fait ses devoirs. Elle voulait juste un autre allié Weasley et a fini avec quelqu'un prêt à tout pour l'aimer.

Bien sûr, il y a des questions à régler. Il y a Ron avec qui se réconcilier. Mais le temps apaise les blessures. Les fait disparaitre. Il ne peut pas les haire pour toujours. Il y a trop d'amour. Il grandira. C'est ce que dit Hermione.

Eventuellement, six mois plus tard, Charlie en ayant marre d'attendre apparaît dans son salon et lui hurle que ce n'est pas parce qu'il le déteste que lui va cesser de l'aimer. Ron se lève et fonce dans ses bras. Parce que c'est son petit frère et qu'il ne veut pas se perdre.

* * *

 _Imagine Charlie sur un quai de gare, là où il ne se serait jamais imaginé. Imagine Charlie avec une petite fille rousse aux grands yeux marrons, qui s'appellerait Rose comme la grand-mère de sa femme. Imagine Charlie serrer la main de cette femme qui lui a appris qu'il n'avait à se réparer, qu'il n'était pas cassé, juste atypique, précieux. Imagine Charlie glisser à sa fille de ne pas être toujours meilleure que la tête blonde là-bas, mais de toujours être elle-même. Imagine Charlie en paix, enfin._


End file.
